dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kibito (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 20 Kibito collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 1 *Release date: 1996 The first Kibito model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 1 (Series 1). Kibito stood firm with both his hands tightly gripped into fists and a serious expression running across his face. This figurine was re-released in the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Kid Goten and Kid Trunks as Mighty Mask, Goku with a Halo, Supreme Kai, Spopovich, and Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. *“Super Guerriers” Coffret 1 alternate version *Release date: 1996 This Kibito was very similar to the Coffret No.1 with a minor difference. His one arm was placed near his waist while the other was kept in a fist and raised upward. This set was no exclusion as it was also re-released by Irwin Toy along with the forthcoming and previous miniature sets. The mini-figure remains the same although its size is only at an inch and a half, and aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the 1.5 to 2 inch miniature releases that went along with the initial Super Guerriers figures. *12 Super Guerriers tin set *Release date: 1996 This 12-piece tin set was released by AB in 1996 (dated 1989) and included the first few Coffret pieces from the Super Guerriers mini lineups. The figurines are all re-releases of the same models but come in this specially designed tin set that reads "12 Super Guerriers." The tin lid portrays Videl as Great Saiyawoman and figurines included in the set are Spopovich, Zangya, Kibito, Supreme Kai, Broly, kid Goten & kid Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan kid Trunks, Super Saiyan kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku with halo, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, and Goku. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie B *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Tapion. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Kibito, Great Saiyawoman, Janempa, Bojack, Wild Tiger, Cooler, Goten, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Buu jumping, Mr. Popo, Trunks, Broly, Tien, Super Buu crouching, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Goku, Gotenks posing, Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku blasting, Kid Trunks pointing, Super Saiyan Goten fusing, Goku with battle damage blocking, Turles, Oolong, and Semi-Perfect Cell for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. Bandai *Full Color Battle Set 6 *Release date: 1993 This vintage 6-piece set released by Bandai for distribution in its Taiwan division comes with "Super Guerriers-type" miniatures and includes the same Kibito from Coffret No. 1. The set also comes with a unique packaging just for these miniatures. Others included in this set were Kid Goten and Kid Trunks as Mighty Mask, Goku with a Halo, Supreme Kai, Spopovich, and Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. *Majin Buu Battle Part 23 Keshi Set *Release date: 1994 This miniature Keshi set Part 23 has included a few of the characters from the Majin Buu Saga and the Great Saiyaman Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Pikkon, Great Saiyaman, Olibu, Kibito, Supreme Kai, Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku, Kid Trunks, Mr. Satan, and Videl. *SD Part 2 Dragon Ball Miniature Finger Puppet Chibi Set *Release date: Unknown A few miniature finger puppet toys were released incorporating some characters from the Majin Buu debacle. Kibito was amongst these few characters. All the pieces are made in a very cute chibi style and are rather small pieces. Pieces included in this small SD Part 2 series are Kibito, Supreme Kai, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Videl, Great Saiyaman, Pikkon, Super Saiyan Goku with Halo, Piccolo, and Android 18 for a total of 10 pieces in this set. This Kibito miniature finger puppet was released as a colored version. *Chara Puchi “The Fusion” series *Release date: 2008 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were a popular addition to previous installments. In January 2008, the next mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the Buu debacle including Kibito. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball. Kibito comes on top of a miniature transparent base with an expression of seriousness and both his hands placed behind him. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. Banpresto *Dragon Ball Super WCF Vol. 1 *Release date: 2016 This upcoming WCF DB Super volume 1 series is to incorporate a few characters appearing in the newly introduced series and Kibito is included in this volume 1 installment. This set is scheduled for release in February, 2016. Those included in this set are Vados, Vegeta, Goku, Champa, Supreme Kai, and Kibito. Each piece comes with a unique packaging and is highly detailed for this exceptionally limited exclusive scenario set. Kibito is seen maintaining a serious expression and both arms behind his back. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series *Release date: 2000 The same Kibito mini figurine was included in a mug shaped like Gohan's head and distributed by AB. This mug model included 12 miniature figurines from the previous Super Guerriers assortments. On the box packaging, a distinct pattern reads “Giochi Preziosi” and “Spiel mit Preziosi” and the series is entitled “The Legend is Here.” Also, the box art depicts Krillin charging his Destructo Disk and Videl with a baseball cap. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Goku with a halo, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, Super Saiyan Broly, Kid Goten and Kid Trunks in the Mighty Mask outfit, Supreme Kai, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Zangya, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Goku, and Spopovich. *The Legend is Here series 4 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Kibito miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Kibito produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Kibito in the same position. *The Legend is Here Series 1 *Release date: 2000 KidzBiz pretty much re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines. Kibito was no exclusion as he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same and its size is at 2 inches. Aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with KidzBiz’s basic 5 inch lineup. Also included in this same set are Spopovich, Kid Trunks and Kid Goten with Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Goku, and Supreme Kai. Irwin Toy *"The Saga Continues" Series 1 alternate *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines. Kibito was no exclusion as he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same and its size is at 2 inches. Aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. Also included in this same set are Spopovich, Kid Trunks and Kid Goten with Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Goku, and Supreme Kai. *The Saga Continues *Release date: 1999 Amongst the various “Saga Continues” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Kibito miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and Irwin Toy releases, with one arm placed on his waist and the other raised upward. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Kibito produced by Irwin as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Kibito in the same position. *Majin Buu Saga series *Release date: 2002 The Majin Buu Saga Supreme Kai and Kibito figures were released corresponding to the 2002 series set. The Kibito figure was exceptional in its design. The paint job is rather bright and does well to execute a realistic look for the character. Also, this same figure would be re-released in a short time-frame, remaining under Irwin Toy's reissues. The figure set also comes with a CCG Card and includes three miniature Dragon Balls in the packaging. Also included in this same set was Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Bulma, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Evil Buu. *Great Saiyaman Saga series *Release date: 2002 The Great Saiyaman Saga Supreme Kai and Kibito figures are the same exact models from the prior Irwin release in 2002. However, this version has a slightly altered paint job, which is more glossy and shiny. The clothing texture is also more burgundy for Kibito, as well as placing a cel-shaded look around his eyes in terms of darkening the outlining. The piece is generally the same in terms of the model and mold, but the paint job on this one is particularly magnificent. This version of the boxart design differs greatly from the previous release, portraying Super Saiyan Goku in the background and having an orange and yellow color scheme rather than the basic blue and red. Also included in the package is a CCG card, much like previous Irwin releases. Plex *Anime Heroes series volume 4 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Kibito has made an appearance in volume 4 released in December 2008. The miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better initiate a chibi style. Kibito’s facial reaction here showcases him with his serious look and both his arms placed behind him. Model Kits *Resin-based Model Kit Statue series *Release date: Unknown The Kibito and Supreme Kai resin statue set is efficiently carved to perfection. Released just recently, it is modeled in their signature first appearance as they maintain a serious and mysterious resonance. The highly detailed statue set comes in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique as the two other-worldly beings are brought to life in this statuette set as the base reads "Shin" and "Kibito." Shin is the alternate spelling for the naming scheme for Supreme Kai. Kibito appears with his hands behind his back and a serious expression on his face as Supreme Kai is seen with his hands dangling as he levitates above the ground and wears a peaceful expression. Every detail is brought to life with equal finesse, but there is great impression on their expressions as they are facing forward in direction. Unknown *Miniature 3 cm figurine *Release date: Unknown This Kibito mini figurine uses the same exact base as the Super Guerriers Coffret No. 1 figurine but has an altered paint job. It is rather lesser in terms of the actual paint scheme but makes for a unique piece nonetheless. It remains very similar to the previously released Super Guerriers and Saga Continues series pieces. *Ceramics set *Release date: 2000 A ceramic Kibito figurine was released in a miniature set of ceramics which included some of the characters from the Super Guerriers sets. Others included in this miniature ceramic set are Zangya, Spopovich, Supreme Kai, Goten and Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan Goku with halo, Super Saiyan Gohan, Goku with halo, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Broly, and Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise